The Island
by Lifes Rich Pageant
Summary: Harry wakes up on a strange island to discover he's not alone. By some chance of fate, two world have collided and now it's up to Harry along with his new friends Naruto and Sakura to find a way home. What else lies upon this island? And will they ever be able to escape?(HarryxSakura) (SasukexHermione).


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own either Naruto or Harry Potter

**a/n:** I have writer's block in one fan fiction I'm writing, so I thought I'd write this fun/silly fanfic to get me going again. It's a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Crazy, right? I thought this could be a really fun adventure and get me writing again. I hope you enjoy it. I'm thinking of some pairings now. Maybe it will be: Harry/Draco/Sakura love triangle. Naruto/Hermione/Sasuke love triangle. Or something like that. It takes place in Hogwarts Year 6. They are still at Hogwarts. enjoy xx

**THE ISLAND**

**Chapter I - LoSt and FoUnD**

Harry squinted and then covered his eyes from the bright sunshine bearing down on him through the thick web of palm trees above him. His head throbbed with pain, a dark purple bruise was etched on his forehead. That wasn't the only odd pain he felt, he also had the odd sensation of the stones and gravel beneath his feet. Some were sharp enough to dig into the skin and draw blood. That's when he noticed his shoes were missing.

Harry looked down. His trousers were in tatters, his shirt looked like it had been through a war zone, all cut up and shredded. What had happened? He could barely remember. He tried to bring his thoughts back just a few hours but the throbbing pain in his head blocked his memory.

He walked a few steps, pushing past the bushes and the long plants that shot up as tall as he was. He was in a forest, but a very unfamiliar forest. He had never been anyway like this before. He thought he might be in Brazil or an African Jungle or somewhere. But he just couldn't understand why he was there.

As Harry took a few more steps, he came to a clearing. Out of the forest was a field, a lush green field with long, tall grass. All he could see was a sea of green leading up to a bright blue sky. He must have been dreaming. He pinched himself twice. That's when he heard a voice.

"Harry! Harry!"

That familiar voice. He recognised it instantly. He ran in the direction the sound came. Wading through the tall grass, in the distance he saw a bonnet of ginger hair.

"Ron?" Harry called.

"Harry!" came the reply, his voice bellowed until it was raspy and dry.

Ron pushed his way through the grass and then upon seeing his friend jumped up and hugged him. He had never been so affectionate with Harry before, but it was like he hadn't seen him in years. They smiled and laughed and cried together.

Ron looked as equally roughed up as Harry. A thick red scar marking his cheek, his clothes ragged and blackened with soot.

Neither of them could remember what happened. They both walked together through the long grass racking their brains to remember something, anything.

"I just remember waking up in the forest over there." Harry said, pointing back. Ron looked too, but his vision was obscured by the thick green blades that shot upwards like daggers. It didn't seem like grass at all. No grass was this tall. At least none, he had seen before.

They both agreed they were probably in Brazil. Maybe they had been kidnapped and brought here by pirates. The thought sounded ridiculous, but stranger things had happened. They were still in Hogwarts, about to enter their final year. Perhaps someone had cast a spell and they had been transported here. Harry knew he had enemies, a lot of enemies. Perhaps it was one of the Death Eaters finally trying to get rid of him.

It was hot. The sun beat down and they were both sweating profusely.

Together they pushed through the long grass, a seemingly never-ending sea of green until finally they got to the other side. They had managed to push all the way through and there they stood on a hill stop overlooking a small island. They could see the ocean all around them and nothing more.

"This place?" Harry said, his face whitened with shock. "This island….We're trapped."

"This can't be possible. This has got to be an hallucination spell. Don't worry I'm sure it will wear off in a minute, we just have to be patient. It's like a test."

They waited there, standing on the hill top for several minutes but nothing happened. Nothing, but a cool breeze gently blowing through their ragged clothes and then they realised they weren't going to be able to get out of this. Harry looked far out into the deep blue ocean. He thought he saw something. A white speck, too far away to make out properly. It might be a ship, he thought. There was life out there and they weren't alone.

Harry waved his arms above his head to try and attract its attention but just as soon as he had started waving, the ship was already out of sight - gone. Harry bowed his head. Then the thought struck him. He remembered walking down the corridor with Hermione and Ginny. He was in Hogwarts. The image came back to him clearer now.

They were all in their school uniform, Hermione and Ginny in plaid skirt with knee high socks, both in smart blazers. They had both grown up to be such pretty girls. He knew Hermione didn't like being called such words as pretty or cute. It was so childish. She preferred 'beautiful'. She was a beautiful girl. Harry thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole school. He had always liked her. Ginny too with her long, red hair. He felt proud to be walking the corridor with girls like this. Talking to them gave him a warmth, the feeling of female companionship. He liked the feeling a lot. He wondered why it had taken so long for him to discover it.

"What are you doing after class?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing much." Harry replied. He was still a little nervous and he stuttered his words out. "I guess I'm just going to go to the library to study."

"That sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry stuttered again. "No, no, not at all."

"Thanks." Ginny said, smiling and tilting her head in a flirtatious fashion.

Hermione smiled too. "Looks like I should leave you two alone then."

Harry didn't want her to think he was choosing Ginny over her.

"Would you like to come to Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione paused for a moment. That moment of hesitation gave Harry his answer. He felt a bit dejected. Hermione could see the look on Harry's face and felt a bit sorry for him.

"OK, Harry, I'll come for a little while but I have to get an early night tonight. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

Harry's face lit up. "That's great, Hermione. Don't worry, I've got a busy day too."

Then he walked with the girls down the corridor to the library but that's all he could remember. He could vaguely remember people other students walking past but their faces were blurred, it could have been anybody. And then nothing - instant blackness. A faint ghostly voice calling out to him. It was Ginny, she seemed so far away, slipping further into the void.

Harry turned back to Ron upon the hilltop.

"That's all I remember." Harry said, his eyes weary, his brain literally fried from recalling so much information.

"Well, that's better than me. I can't remember anything. Zilch. I just woke up amonst the grass here. I thought I would never get out. I'm so glad I found you Harry. It was like being stuck in some strange nightmare."

Harry looked back at the ocean once again and a sense of dread started to set in.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll find a way, we always do."

Harry usually appreciated Ron's chirpy optimism. But at that moment, he could have strangled him. He didn't believe him at all. He didn't believe there was a way out. They were trapped.

"What's that, Harry?"

Ron was pointing at something down below them, washed up on the shore. There was a mass of seagulls all crying out and pecking at something. Harry wasn't really impressed with Ron's observation.

"Just a bunch of seagulls!" he said. "The beach looks nice though."

Looking below, the beach stretched out long and wide with beautiful white sand. They were definitely on a tropical island. Harry turned to Ron who was still pointing downwards, down to where the waves gently washed into the shore. The seagulls scattered and then he could see someone lying face down in the sand. It was a girl. An odd looking girl. She had pink hair and she was wearing a red vest, a short black skirt and black boots. Her clothes looked as torn and tattered as theres. But she didn't look like any girl they had seen below.

"Come on!" Ron shouted. "There's a girl down there!"

"Ron, wait!" Harry shouted back but Ron had already started making his way down the hill, slipping and sliding until he hit the bottom with a thud. Harry reluctantly followed him. He didn't want to be left alone on a strange island.

They moved over slowly towards the girl. She was motionless. Ron crouched down beside her and checked her pulse.

"At least she's still alive," Ron said with a big cheesy thumbs up. "But looks like she's taken a nasty fall."

Ron inspected her. She had several cuts and bruises on her face and arms.

"I wonder where she came from." Harry said.

"No idea, but let's get her away from the shore before the tide comes in."

"Yeah, good idea, Ron."

"Can you carry her?"

"Me?" he seemed a little taken aback by the suggestion. He had never seen himself as the hero type.

"Yeah, you're strong and plus my arm got really banged up. I must have fallen on it."

Harry looked at Ron's right arm. It was dangling at his side. Harry seemed fine now, but still a little sore. They must have all fallen from the sky or something, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, ok, I'll carry her." said Harry, now more assertive. "Where are we going to go?"

"Back on top of that hill for now. You said there was a forest. Maybe we can camp there but right now we just have to get this girl to safety."

"Ok, you got it."

Harry finished his sentenced and knelt down next to the pink-haired girl. He looked at her sleeping face and he saw her headband with the ninja emblem on it. Impossible, he thought. There was no way this was real. Harry didn't waste another moment's thought as he slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other underneath her thighs and picked the girl up in his arms. He struggled at first, almost losing his balance but soon steadied himself. It was difficult walking on the sand with a heavy weight in his arms but he found himself too focused to care.

Harry followed Ron up the hill and there he laid the girl down on the soft, cool grass.

"She's pretty cute, right?" Ron said with a wink.

Harry's face went bright red. "Yeah, pretty cute."

Ron tried slapping her face lightly. She didn't wake up. He had to think of another idea.

"Harry, bring some water up here to splash in her face. That will wake her up."

"How am I supposed to bring sea water up here?"

"Use one of the shells down there. There's lots of them."

Harry didm what he was told. He ran down and gathered up salty sea water in one of the sea shells lying on the shore. He ran back up, careful not to spill any.

"Good work, Harry!"

Ron took the sea shell from him and as gently as he could, poured it over Sakura's face. Still she remained unmoved.

"Don't you know any revival spells, Harry?"

"Yeah, but as you can see, we're a long way from Hogwarts and I don't have my wand!"

Ron heard a tiny moan behind him and both boys' gaze turned to the teenage girl lying on the grass. Her eyelids fluttered open and she tried to sit up.

"You're alive!" Harry cried.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, looking around confused.

"I don't know," Ron said. "We just got here. It looks like you had a bad journey here too."

Sakura's head then started hurting as she tried to remember what happened. Harry rushed forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy," he said. "I'm sure your memory will come back to you. I'm a little confused myself. What's your name?"

"Sakura" she answered. "Sakura Haruno."

Harry thought that was a really pretty name. She definitely wasn't from Hogwarts and probably not from the United KIngdom at all with a name like that. She had a fair complexion and bright green eyes, but it was her hair that was most striking. A bright pink. He'd never seen anything like that before.

"Are you ok miss, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so. I should be ok."

Sakura ignored Harry's outstretched hand and stood up. A wave of dizziness then rushed over her. Her knees wobbled and she fell back. Harry was there just in time. He caught her, his arm solidly behind her lower back. He peered over her, and for a moment she stared back at him completely lost in brilliant blue eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

"You're not from the UK, are you?"

"UK? What is the UK?"

Ron and Harry both laughed. How could she not have heard of the UK. It was slap bang in the centre of the map. With a rich heritage, culture and tradition, the UK was also home to magic and Harry knew his role of maintaining its legacy.

Sakura though couldn't understand why they were laughing. She asked again. "What's the UK?"

Again Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"Konoha Village. I was there yesterday. I remember, but then something happened. There was a bright light. Then nothing and then the next thing I remember was waking up here with you."

"Don't worry, Sakura" Harry said. "We'll try to find a way home. All of us are going home."

Harry felt good now. He was feeling confident, adapting to his new role as hero. It was something he could get used to.

Sakura's stomach rumbled. Ron's then followed.

She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

Harry took Sakura's hand to steady her. She didn't need it but accepted the polite gesture anyway.

"Come on," said Harry. "There's a forest this way. Maybe we can find some food."

"Yeah, good idea!" said Ron.

Harry then led them though the tall grass back towards the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**a/n:** more characters to follow soon. Going to update this once or twice a week until I get my other fanfic going again. Thanks for reading. See you next time xx


End file.
